


I love you

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas does it first, Christmas Fluff, Dean wants to admit his love to Cas, First Christmas Together, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, cute gifts, shy!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Dean finally wants to admit his feeling to Castiel. Turns out the angel has to say something to him as well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand here is Day 25!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [J2MforLife!](https://hargrovesjeans.tumblr.com/) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Candlelight

Dean is a bit nervous, this is his first real Christmas and he doesn’t think he knows how to handle it. Well okay, there had been some nice Christmas as kid, when his Mum was still alive, but he can’t remember those. 

He also has a very special present for… someone and Dean isn’t sure it would actually work. He swallows and nods to himself. Okay he could do this.

The door to his Dean cave opens and for a tiny moment Dean thinks that it’s Castiel. Instead his big moose of a brother steps in, a soft smile on his face. Dean sits down on the ground from where he was setting up the tree and tries to smile back.

“So bad, huh?” Sam asks and Dean nods. He and Sammy had already exchanged their gifts this morning after breakfast, because Sam will see Eileen later and Dean has… plans. 

He had gotten Sam a new laptop and even a few books he knew Sam liked. It was rather cute actually how happy Sam had been about those present. Dean had gotten a few new mixtapes from Led Zeppelin and even Metallica, together with new polish for his Baby.

“I mean a lot could go wrong.” Dean finally says and Sam shakes his head. He doesn’t seem nervous or worried about this at all. Then again, Sam wouldn’t lose his best friend if this goes wrong. 

“Yeah like what? He not loving you back?” Sam snorts and Dean glares at his brother. He is glad that he and Castiel are talking again, after the big fight in the last month. Right now Castiel even smiles again and they started to watch movies together again.

There are no words for what Dean had felt, when Castiel had left him. Because for the first times it wasn’t that he had to leave, no. He had chosen to leave Dean and that hurt more than anything ever could.

Dean had apologized for his stupid words and while he knows that nothing can take his words back, he is glad that Castiel accepted his stutterd apology. Not that Dean really deserved that.

“For example.” Dean says and Sam’s eyes widen at that. Dean’s voice had been too soft, almost shaking and Sam walks over to him, kneeling down in front of Dean, even putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I was joking. Dean, seriously I’m sure that Castiel will be very happy with your present. He is making heart eyes at you for years by now.” Sam says and he sounds earnest. Dean tries to nod, it feels more like a shrug.

“I hope you are right.” Dean says and at least he can admit that he had been aware that Castiel sometimes stares at him. In the beginning he had thought, Castiel was just this weird, but then he’d noticed that Castiel never did that with Sam or Bobby. Only with him.

Dean’s ears grow hot at the thought.

“Not that you’ve been better with your own heart eyes.” Sam says grinning and Dean huffs. What a nerve!

“Shut up.” Dean replies and he gets up so he can finish decorating the tree. Sam only laughs and Dean can hear that he walks back to the door. His tension is fully back in a second. Castiel would be here in a few.

“Good luck.” Sam says and Dean nods, before the door closes after Sam. Dean starts to finish the room, before Castiel would be here and only fifteen minutes later, the Dean cave looks really nice like this.

There is a knock on the door and Dean takes a deep breath while he turns off the light, before he calls the angel in. Castiel looks surprised when he steps in, and not because the room looks dark without the light, no.

Dean had lit almost a million candles in the whole room, some even smell like honey or vanilla and he sits like a dumbass under the tree. Castiel’s eyes are wide and they look even more stunning in the lights of the candle. 

“Uhm hi.” Dean whispers, already blushing even though there is a smile on Castiel’s face. The angel comes closer and then sits down by the tree as well. Dean isn’t sure what to do with his hands.

“Dean, this is beautiful.” Castiel says and looks around once more. Dean almost says something very cheesy, instead he just nods and smiles a bit. Seems like he swallowed his tongue. 

“I wanted to spend Christmas with you.” Dean finally says and Castiel’s smile gets even wider. Dean chuckles himself, but then Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s thigh and Dean’s brain stops working altogether.

“That’s seems like a nice coincidence, because I have a present for you.” Castiel says and he holds up a very tiny package. Dean’s fingers shake when he takes it. He hadn’t thought this would happen.

“Oh Cas.” Dean whispers, the present is nicely wrapped and Dean opens it very, very slowly. He is afraid of what could be in there. Maybe it’s something really platonic and Dean’s heart would break and… oh.

“You like it?” Castiel whispers, so much hope in his voice. Dean takes the necklace in his hand and almost tears up at the sight of it. Normally he’d laughed, cause it’s heartshaped and he would never wear something like this.

But there is a picture of them both in it. Dean remember that they took after Castiel came back from the death the last time and Dean had been so destroyed without him. The necklace glows a bit.

“It has my grace in it, so… so even when I’m not here with you, you always have a piece of me.” Castiel whispers and Dean kisses him. He doesn’t even care anymore, he just presses the necklace close to his heart and kisses Castiel.

Castiel even kisses back and Dean gets lost in their kisses. Castiel kisses him soft, as if he something worth treasuring and Dean’s toes tingle. He never wants to do anything else than kissing Castiel.

Castiel had known how much it always hurts Dean when he is not there and Dean is so glad he will have something to hold onto now, but he would still not like it, whenever Castiel is gone.

“W-wait! I d-don’t have a real present for you! I just wanted to spend this day with you and… my have prepared a bath for us both…” Dean admits and wow okay, seems like Castiel’s kisses deleted his filter.

“A bath hm? Feeling a bit confident, huh?” Castiel grins and Dean blushes again. He had told Sam, that is was a stupid idea. He almost takes his words back, when Castiel is already getting up.

“Maybe?” Dean whispers, still sitting there like a dumbass. Castiel is already at the door and pulls his trenchcoat off. He throws it at the couch.

“Are you coming? And bring some candles with you.” Castiel says, before he walks into the direction of their bathroom.

Dean almost falls over his own feet. He would follow Castiel everywhere, he thinks while he follows the trail of clothes on the floor.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/049d3f1c976e783ca77b94314bb2c20e/05c0a2a32213f7bb-18/s540x810/5c5df2b70be403739c8ae1de04cfd858faa1c5be.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> AAAND THAT'S IT FOR THIS YEAR!! <3


End file.
